Michael Welch
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Samantha Maggio Marissa Lefton Sarah Welch Parker Ann Welch |yearsactive = 1998-present }}Michael Alan Welch is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Mike Newton in the romantic-fantasy movie series The Twilight Saga. Biography Welch was born on July 25, 1987, at Los Angeles, California. The names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to be an actor is unknown. What is known is that Welch got his first on-screen role in 1998, when he was cast as a younger version of main character Niles Crane in the hit NBC sitcom Frasier. Welch got his first major recurring-role in 2003, when he was cast as Luke Girardi, the youngest child of the Girardi family and straight-A student, in the critically-acclaimed fantasy/family drama series Joan of Arcadia. Since then, Welch has appeared in TV shows and movies such as House of Mouse, Scandal, Lucifer, The Last Survivors, Grimm, NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans, Twilight,The Twilight Saga: New Moon, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2, A Killer Walks Amongst Us, An American Crime, Numb3rs, Another Period, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Welch portrayed Syd Pearson, a suspect in the abduction of Kate Joyce, in the Season Six episode "J.J.". Filmography *Home by Spring (2018) - Howard *Asomatous (2017) - Jerry *The Bachelor Next Door (2017) - Donnie *M.F.A. (2017) - Mason *Karkutong (2016) - Vinnie *Another Period (2016) - Franklin D. Roosevelt *A Killer Walks Amongst Us (2016) - Jury *The Catch (2016) - Teddy Seavers *Lucifer (2016) - Kyle Erikson *The Grounds (2016) - Jack *Chasing Eagle Rock (2015) - J.R. *Z Nation - 13 episodes (2014-2015) - Mack Thompson *A Haunting in Cawdor (2015) - Roddy *The Perceivers (2015) - Duncan *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) - Kevin Heller *Scandal (2015) - Officer Jeff Newton *AfterBuzz TV's Z Nation After Show - 2 episodes (2014) - Mack *Boy Meets Girl (2014) - Robby Riley *The Last Survivors (2014) - Gabriel *Boys of Abu Ghraib (2014) - Pits *Rough Hustle (2014) - Jimmy *Grimm (2013) - Jake Barnes *Grace Unplugged (2013) - Quentin *The Demented (2013) - Howard *Hansel & Gretel Get Baked (2013) - Hansel *CSI: NY (2012) - Billy Wharton *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012) - Mike Newton *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (2012) - Mike Newton *Born Bad (2011) - Denny *Bones (2011) - Norman Hayes *Criminal Minds - "J.J." (2010) TV episode - Syd Pearson *Unrequited (2010) - Ben Jacobs *Glenn Martin DDS (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) - Mike Newton *The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2010) - Mike Newton *Lost Dream (2009) - Perry *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2002-2009) - Steuben Lorenz/Todd Branson *The Grind (2009) - Josh *Archie's Final Project (2009) - Earl *Twilight (2008) - Mike Newton *The Coverup (2008) - Kevin Thacker *The Riches - 4 episodes (2008) - Ike *Day of the Dead (2008) - Trevor Bowman *American Son (2008) - Goldie *CSI: Miami (2007) - Shane Partney *Numb3rs (2007) - Kyle Clippard *Choose Connor (2007) - Max *Remember the Daze (2007) - Stephen *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) - Scott Heston *An American Crime (2007) - Teddy *All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) - Emmet *Crossing Jordan (2006) - Josh Winter *NCIS (2006) - Kody Meyers *Cold Case (2005) - Daniel Potter *Strong Medicine (2005) - Win *Without a Trace (2005) - Lance *Joan of Arcadia - 45 episodes (2003-2005) - Luke Girardi *Fillmore! - 4 episodes (2003-2004) - Dimitri/Young Artist/NJ/Wade/Kid #1/Cockney Kid/Tyson Pelarez/Philsky/Syrus/Stranger (voice) *Hey Arnold! - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Curly Gammelthorpe (voice) *Stargate SG-1 (2003) - Young Jack O'Neill *Lloyd in Space (2003) - Unknown Character *The United States of Leland (2003) - Ryan Pollard *House of Mouse - 4 episodes (2001-2002) - Pinocchio (voice) *Birds of Prey (2002) - 14 Year Old 'Guy' *The Angel Doll (2002) - Little Jerry Barlow *Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) - Theodore McGill (voice) *Judging Amy (2001) - Mike Amble *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Pinocchio (voice) *The District (2001) - Christian Gilroy *Touched by an Angel (2001) - Robby McGregor *The Invisible Man (2001) - Adam Reese *The Ballad of Lucy Whipple (2001) - Butte Whipple *Malcolm in the Middle (2001) - Josh *The X-Files (2001) - Trevor *Delivering Milo (2001) - Mr. Owen *Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (2000) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Drew Carey Show (2000) - Scout #1 *Personally Yours (2000) - Sam Stanton *American Adventure (2000) - Kevin *The Pretender (2000) - Eric Gantry *Straight Right (2000) - Joey Geddes *Shasta McNasty (2000) - Jeff *Ladies Man (2000) - Kyle *Tarzan Activity Center (1999) - Unknown Character (voice) *Jesse - 3 episodes (1999) - Gabe *Norm (1999) - Jimmy *Villains' Revenge (1999) - Peter Pan (voice) *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) - Adam Crossland *7th Heaven (1999) - Donovan Birbeck *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place - 3 episodes (1998-1999) - Michael Rush *Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) - Artim *Chicago Hope (1998) - Lama Topa Rinpoche *Veronica's Closet (1998) - Aaron *Frasier (1998) - Young Niles Crane 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors